


Galaxy Ball

by DiamondBC



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBC/pseuds/DiamondBC
Summary: The war has ended but the are still enemies to the Paladin's out there somewhere. The princess has assured them they will be safe and it is a time to rejoice, the universe is saved.A ball shall be held in a months time and the guests of honor are the Paladin's of Voltorn themselves. The dress code is formal clothing, but one Paladin does not agree with this dress code.Frilly dresses with long trains that stick out just aren't her thing, but another Paladin really wants to see her in a dress.But will she follow to dress code ? the better question is do they get to live in peace with the war being over ?...





	1. I will not wearing THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! This fic will refer to self harm and drepression, i will not show it happening but it will of happened to a character. when i mention this in the fic i will let you know before hand. i will be carful with this topic when it comes 
> 
> This fanfic is slightly complicated. I want to write a chapter each month for you and i honestly want to keep it going and not stop it half way threw. This is also my first fic on here so please be kind to me ^///^ 
> 
> The way this fic works is its shown in flash back and snippits. once you read you'll understand. If it gets to complicated to follow then ill change the style, this first chapter is the most complicated.  
> This fic is set in another reality , im keeping Lotor and haggar out of this. what happens in season seven and on are not goint to be mentioned. so this fic can easly fit in with the voltorn show im just going to keep out those events and characters. If plans change ill let you know.

~Flash back - a month ago~

" im not wearing a dress i dont care its not happening !"

" but Pidge its a balllll "

" Lance i said no you can't make me !"

" but you used to , what changed ?"

" i did Lance now drop this ! Im sick of hearing it !"

She looked shocked when she saw the pained look on Lance's face. She couldn't work out if it was pity or is he was hurt because of her shouting, she couldn't stand this. Pidge raced out the room.

it had been three days since the Paladins had been told they will be attending a Galaxy ball. There, all the higher up from each planet that are fighting the Galra will be attending . All the important people in the universe in one spot . Of course that doesn't sound like a cause for disaster at all .

But anyway during the past three days Lance has been trying his hardest to get Pidge into a dress. The stress off it all was finally getting to her . Pidge cared a lot about Lance and it pained her deeply when the two argued , yes they did it a lot but normally it wasn't too serious but lately the two had been becoming distant .

Pidge had been distanceing herself much more from Lance. The smol Paladin has argued planty of times before with the other former blue Paladin, but now he was walking on a fine line. One he shouldn't cross. She had secrets of course she did, everyone did. She honestly didn't want to share this secret with the others though.

After raising out the room where her and Lance had been arguing while Hunk stood back and watched(the poor guy was always stuck in the middle and wanted to help them both but didn't want to make things worse.) She was trying hard to fight back the tears , her vision blurry, she ran straight into Allura.

Teary eyed she looked up at the taller princess as the other looked down, when their eyes met Pidge could feel her stomach turn as she saw the worried and shocked expressionon on the others face. 'Oh no' she thought 'here it comes'.

"Pidge-"

"No"

She put her hand up as she cut her off before she could speak. She shook her head and walked past the princess, her gaze down at the ground. Allura was going to speak again but was stopped once again by the sound of thumping feet as they ran toward them to.

"Lance?"

Allura's voice cut threw Pidge's heart as she heard his name, he came after her ? Pidge looked behind her too see the other male not far from the two of them, her eyes still full of tears. Lance's hadn't realized how much he had hurt her till now, he felt terrible now.Pidge turned back around and wiped her eyes quickly and began to walk off again.

"Wait ! I'm...I'm really sorry...I did mean to make you uncomfortable, I just thought you would look really pretty.."

He finally spoke getting her attention, she sighed and slowly turned back around to face Lance. Her cheeks were a light pink blushing mixed in with the crying, she hopes he didn't notice. He did. She looked at Allura.

"Princess do you have any dresses that would fit me ?..."

~ present day ~

The was screams and calls for help all around a long with loud explosions and crackle of fires bruning away.

"GET TO YOUR LIONS!"

Keith demanded the paladins nodded in response and ran off to the lions.

"I'm here "

Allura spoke.

"Me too."

Hunk.

"Lance ?"

Keith

"Yup yup here....pidge?...."

Their was no respons, none of them had had time to suit up so she wasn't wearing her helmet to communicate the only way they could speak with each other was in the lions. Pidge had not got to hers obviously.

"Pidge !?"

Lance called hoping for a respons but yet again the was nothing. Now he was worried, they all was. It shouldn't of taken her so long.

"I'm going to go find Pidge, you guys hold the galra off while I'm gone. I just have a bad feeling trust me..."

"But Lance what if you leave and then she responds..."

Allura spoke.

"Then everything is ok and I'll come back once I see her and her lion have gone of course, better safe than sorry. Bye!"

Before any of the other Paladins could stop him he was gone. Of to find Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think now im just going to build up the tention to the last chapter now. A bit like Romeo and Julite with a prolog but i hope the ending wont be the same XD I know where i want this fic to go but plans may change. 
> 
> I know the first chapter is short it i continuted to write the next section to the chapter and desided it would be better off as a chapter of its own. Chapter two will be out around the end of this month or start of next. I hope to get chapter three done first and i would like it to be done in at least four weeks. Id like to be a month a head so i can publish them each month, this is because i know after september i know im going to be busy and i want to be a head so i dont fall behind.
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading !


	2. The dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooook soooo i know i said I'd update monthly buuut i wanted to post this sooner so here it is ! Chapter two ! Enjoy !!

~flash back, the ball was 3 weeks away.~

Pidge was in the dressing room, well Allura's Dressing room. She had been given permission to look around in there for a dress. All the dress that would fit Pidge were one's Allura could not fit in anymore. Pidge held up a purple dress to herself. It was very princess like and a little puffy. It had princess selves that puffed out and it came to her knees that also puffed out a little like a tutu. It was pretty but too puffy for her liking, the purple reminded her of the one she wore before Matt and her father left for Space. This dress was too fairly like for her.

Pidge heard the door slide open with a hiss and a familiar voice come from behind her.

"You're gonna wear a dress ?? "

Lance gasped, she quickly turned around and tried to hide the dress, that failed for two reasons. It could be seen in the mirror and two the tutu stuck out at the sides of her. Well done Pidge.

Pidges face was red with embarrassment, she wasn't sure yet. She had thought about wearing a dress she nevee said she would.

"Lance what are you doing in here !? "

"Hunk told me I could find some cookies he made in here, I guess that was a lie huh?"

Lance spoke with a small smirk across his lips.  
Hunk huh? She had told him about this dress situation, he was far too smart for her to lie to. He saw straight threw her lie about 'trying to make a instent cookie maker so she couldn't hang out today.

" yes Lance, Hunk hides cookies in dressing rooms where people get changed. logic !"

She sighed as she rubbed her temples now holding the dress under her arm, the was no point it hiding it now.

" well i mean when you put it that way it does kinda sound dumb....um can I help ?"

Pidge looked puzzled, Lance? Help?

"Ummm...sure ?"

"Yes!!"

Lance quickly walked over to her, he turned her around to look in the mirror and took the dress from her hands. He held it up to her and shook his head.

" too much ?"

Lance nodded.

" you need something more elegant, you're intelligent so something flash like that would not suit you. It might suit me maybe i should wear it !"

He was joking of course. He took the dress from her and walked over to the other dressed, he put the childish one back and looked threw them.

" Lance are you saying you aren't smart ? Because you are, i know im above average so dont compare yourself to me. Also i would love to know how you know so much about this girly stuff ?"

" my sisters used to make me play dress up...i enjoyed it more than i should of hehe.."

Lance smiled at her he really appreciated it when she called him smart, it meant a lot to him. He was smart in his own way though. He knew a lot about the things he was passonate about.

Lance came back to Pidge, he pulled out three dresses. Three that he felt would suit Pidge, that would show her girly side. One she had it was just buried away.

" here try these on. "

Pidge looked at the dress. A green one, a blue one and a blue and white one. Lance really liked blue huh?...w well actually they were the only dresses he felt suited Pidge and her sink tone and hair. Pidge took them from him reluctantly. Was this turning into a cat walk ? She can only pray he doesn't make her model.

" ok but you better not peak or ill poke your eyes out "

Lance put his hands over his eyes smiling like the goofball he is, the loveable goofball.

" I'd never peak on you, the is nothing to peak at anyway."

Pidge puffed out her cheeks and stomped on Lance's foot, he let out a high girly yelp and held his foot as he hopped around like something out of a cartoon. She walked out to get changed. She walked into a changing area, the was a mirror.. Great, her greatest enemy...

Pidge took off her jumped, she actually wasn't so flat anymore... She had hit puberty while she was out here in space. Try explaining a period to aliens who are like goddesses. Bleeding with out being wounded was very abnormal to them , they tried sticking her in the healing pod. Shiro helped explain, it was awkward. Lucky they allowed her to make a trip back to earth, they couldn't say no really.

So pidge wasn't so flat anymore, but she wasn't very big there either. On her trip back she got a bar as well, it was so embarrassing. Lucky the jumper she wore hid the parts where her body had began to change so only Coran, Allura and Shiro knew. But those dresses definitely weren't going to hide her body changes.

Pidge finally changed into the green dress and came out to face Lance after a long debate with herself. Her head was low and her face red.

The dress was silky green that went down to the floor. The skirt was like it had been wrapped around and then left unstiched together so it parted open further down showing her lower leg. The top was like a boobtub but continue with mesh half sleeves. The patten on the mesh was flowers and vines. It made sense to why she picked this one. She also had something else on, but Lance had not noticed that yet.

Lance stared at Pidge, he noticed her body was actually more feminine than he thought. He noticed her cerves and her um....yea the was something their but not a lot but he could tell she wasn't as flat as he had thought her to be oops. She was definitely very different to what she had expected. Honestly though what was he expecting?

" well i take back what i said..."

" do you want me to step on your other foot ?"

He put his hands up in defense.

" no no no ! Im sorry ! I mean it in a good way. You have a nice figure . "

She looked at him blushing then looked to the side hiding her embarrassment, Lance walked over and smiled he tugged her hand over to the dresser. Where the was make up and accessories and hair pieces. Pidge didn't fight him she sat down in the chair and let him have his away with her face and hair.

In the end Lance had straightened Pidges hair. Her hair actually came to her shoulders and was very soft to the touch, it had grown longer during their time in space. He had put in a green headband, one Pidge had actually picked it looked like her old one but green. Lance gently took her glasses off, as he did he looked into her eyes and she looked back.

Piege felt her stomach flip.  
No....no no no no no no, not him. Not now. Why him. This can't be happening.

" you have freckles ??"

Lance broke the awkward silence. She nodded and looked down embarrassed.

" that's cute..."

Pidge looked back at him and smiled, Lance felt something strange in his chest that made his eyes go wide for a split second. He pushed that feeling to the side. It was nothing...

" heh, for some reason you look familiar. Well of course but its weird, I've never seen you with your glasses off. You look like someone different but like someone I've seen before..."

That's because they had met before....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think now im just going to build up the tention to the last chapter now. A bit like Romeo and Julite with a prolog but i hope the ending wont be the same XD I know where i want this fic to go but plans may change.
> 
> I know the first chapter is short it i continuted to write the next section to the chapter and desided it would be better off as a chapter of its own. Chapter two will be out around the end of this month or start of next. I hope to get chapter three done first and i would like it to be done in at least four weeks. Id like to be a month a head so i can publish them each month, this is because i know after september i know im going to be busy and i want to be a head so i dont fall behind.
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed it thanks for reading !


	3. Katie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little jumpy but bare with me the chapters will get better. 
> 
> Season 6 spoiler!  
> I also realized i kept the castle ship in my fic but at the end of season 6 its well destroyed. Well they are going back to earth and remaking the castle ship so this can be castle ship number two. 
> 
> So they have been back to earth made the ship now they are back to traveling the universe. Hope that helps ?

~flash back at the garrison~  
A small girl with golden locks rased threw the halls of the garrison. Two tall older men in grey uniforms following not far behind her, this was the first time she had snuck into the garrison and her first time getting caught but it wouldn't be the last. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to get away from them, she had a plan of the garrison in her hand but it was hard to read it while running for your life.

It was passed cerfuse so the lights were dim and most student should be in bed.

The girl looked back to see if the men were still following her, they was off course and they was gaining. she took a sharp turn and-

"Oof!"

She ran straight into a taller tanned sinked boy. The girls eyes met with the boys , she then looked past him but his not taking in much of how he looked. He wasn't Matt so she didn't care, but he..his eyes were still fixed on her. Taking in her features, hear red cheeks from running, golden eyes, thick wavy hair, white and purple dress, cute freckles...but sad eyes...they looked a little red and puffy, had she been crying?..

" I'm sorry i gotta-"

The girl said as she tried to get past him but was stopped when he reached out and grabbed her arm. He felt embarrassed for doing this but he wanted to know her name, see if she was ok but before he could ask her heard a older male voice come from down the hall.

" where did she go?..."

A man from around the corner questioned clearly confused. He quickly pulled her into his dorm room understanding that she was the one they was after. 

"Wah!!" 

She yelped as she was pulled in she stumbed a little and looked back at the boy. He put his ear to the door and listened for the men, he heard footsteps run pastthe door. 

"Why are yo-"

"Shhh!!" 

They faded into the distance, she was safe. He smiled and looked over at the girl he had just saved.

" its ok now they are gone, so what is a pretty thing like you doing walking around the male dorms ?" 

She looked confused and blinked at him. 'Pretty'? 'Male dorms'? She looked down at her map, no wonder she couldn't find an office. She had printed of the dorm rooms maps, but not any dorm rooms the males dorm rooms. She groaned and pulled her hands over her face. She was really kicking herself. How is she going to find information on her brother when she's in the wrong dorm. 

" just great...." 

The boy was seriously confused, he just helped her and she looks incredibly displeased with this fact. Did she want to be found ?

" ummm sorry?"

Wait no maybe she could use this, shes in the male dorm room right ? Matt stayed her when he was in the garrison so the must be something she could use. She then looked at the boy in front of her, of course ! How did she not see this. He could help ! If he knew Matt then he might want to help find him, he could be her eyes on the inside !

" huh? Oh no i mean um thank you for helping me, um do you know anyone named Matt holt ?..." 

The boy shook his head, he was new here the only two people he knew were Hunk and Keith. 

" no sorry i dont, if he your boyfriend?.."

Damn it of course a pretty girl like her had a boyfriend. Why wouldn't she?..

" huh? No!...but he's important to me, anyone thank you, just forget i was ever here please?...ill be going.." 

" wait dont i get to know your name first ? "

The girl looked back at the other boy, the light in his room was dim she could hardly see his face all she could make out was he was really tall and his voice was pretty high for a teen age boy in the garrison. Oh and he Had Tanned skin, she noticed that outside the room when he grabbed her.

" its Katie....Dont tell anyone i was here please"

" i won't, will i see you again? "

"Seriously ? What is this a romantic novel ? I dunno maybe ? Probably not...Sorry...."

She just turned and quickly left his room and made her escape from the garrison. She wasn't good with talking to boys and if he knew her he wouldn't want to see her again. She wasn't good a making friends, and if she did they always left once they knew how nerdy she was. Her only friend was her brother and she needed him but, she couldn't find him...

" Hey Lance did you bring a girl back ?"

Hunk asked as he walked out of the small bathroom they had. Lance smiled and leaned against the door he slowly sild down it to sit on the Floor.

" yea...." 

Bashfully and love struck, he fell so easly for people. He should be careful or he'll get hus heart broken. He had a stupid smile on his face. He quickly got up .

" it was like something out of a fairy tale ! She was on the run i saved her and she thanked me ! she even said it was like a romantic novel !"

Hunk rolled his eyes and smiled at him, he actually heard their whole conversation and he knew that wasn't quite how it went but he wasn't going to ruin his fun.

~the next week~ 

Lance and Hunk were heading to class when they heard a girl yell.

"Get off me ! You cant do this ! I deserve answers !"

Lance recognised the voice he turned to see who it was. it was Katie, this time she had her hair up in a side pony and was being dragged away. But she wasn't wearing garrison uniform?...Did she not go here?.. Lance was going to go over and help her but Hunk reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. Lance looked back at Hunk, he just simply shook his head. Lance frowned and just watched them take her away.

" i don't think you should be getting mixed up with her, she looks like bad news..." 

Lance sighed he knew he was right, and Lance had a goal he wanted to achieve. But Katie seemed like a cool person... 

~ the day Pidge joined the Garrison ~

Katie had left her mother a letter telling her what she was doing, she informed her about everything but she didn't tell her what name she was going by. She didn't want her to stop her. It was still very early when she left. 

Pidge Arrived at the garrison and put her things in her dorm. She was put in the male dorms, one she had become very familiar with before today. Luckly for now she didn't have a room mate so changing wouldn't be an issue. Pidge left her room and headed off to see who her team mates were.

Unlike everyone else she didn't have to sit threw a load of classes, they let her sit a test and if she passed that then she got in, but it was very rare. The test was one everyone had to sit to get on the pilot cause. But because Pidge had not been there from the start she had to sit it but the question were harder and very few pass.

Pidge walked threw the hall, she was going to check the board to see what group she was on and her new team mates.

" aaaand Pidge Gunderson" 

Lance said from a far as she turned the cornder.

"Who's that ?"

He asked as he turned to Hunk.

"Right here !" 

Called Pidge from behind them, The two male turned to face her. Hunk squinted. He recognized her, Pidge looked at Hunk. 

'Crap have i blown my cover already ? I cant get too close to these guys or else they'll find out.' Lance was actually trying to talk to them but neither of them were listening. Hunk recognised her but he didn't know who she was, yet.

" I'll see you guys later for practice !" 

She turned and left quickly.

" well that was rude.."

Hunk just shrugged it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in another 1-12 days because that seems to be when i choose to update this fic instead of each month XD


	4. The Gloves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning !! 
> 
> This chapter covers a sensitive topic to some many most, i didn't want it to be the main focus of the chapter because i didn't want to upset anyone.
> 
> sorry i know this is late i wrote it a while ago but never got to proof reading it. I do proof read my work i try to make sure the is no mistakes because im dyslexic and i posted a fic once and got bullied for it. 
> 
> I have impoved a lot and got better, i writer to help with my dyslexia ^^" if something doesn't make sense please point it out to me kindly so can improve and correct my mistake. Thank you !!

~back to the changing room~

Lance looked down at Pidges hand, he had not noticed it till now but Pidge was wearing gloves. They actually threw the whole outfit off, if they was a shade of green they would of gone better. But they was a hot pink.

Lance squinted as he stared at them rubbing his cheek.

"You know Pidge those gloves the don't quite go..." 

Pidge looked down at them and started to fiddle with her fingers, she was nervous and only hopped he wouldn't ask her to take them off. 

" yea i know Lance but i feel more comfortable wearing, you got me in a dress what more do you want ?..."

She muttered loud enough for him to hear her, she might be in a dress and she might of done it for a certain Paladin but she was still keeping her distance from him. Lance nodded and sighed, she was right she had done one thing for him. He looked around the room for some other gloves that would match better. 

Lance went over to a drawer and opened it looking inside, Pidge turned and looked over at him confused to see what he maybe looking for. Inside the draw were different gloves. Long gloves, short gloves, white gloves, silk gloved, netted gloves and of course the perfect green gloves. 

Lance picked up the mint green gloves, they was short and had lace that went around the rist. They wasn't long like the ones pidge had on, Lance noticed this and sighed he picked up some longer one's that were a dark green. He prefered the mint ones but he knew Pidge probably would be against it.

Pidge looked at the gloves as Lance walked over to her, he held them out to her. 

" ok im guessing you won't want the mint ones but im just saying i prefer them. Here are some dark green gloves that will go better with the dress than the pink ones."

Pidge took the dark green ones she said nothing and just stared at them. Did he want her to put them on now ? She really didn't want to take off her gloves. 

" so are you going to put them on?"

Pidge sighed holding the gloves tighter in her hands. She felt pressured again like she was being backed into a corner and she didn't like it.

" No..."

Lance looked confused he didn't understand what the problem was.

"Pidge they are just gloves, is it really that bad ?.."

Pidge nodded, she couldn't look at him. She felt sick, ashamed. After all this time she was still hiding something from them.. 

" oh...i see..." 

Was Lance connecting the dots she looked up at him slightly scared and worried. Was he going to see her differently now? Did this bother him? 

" Its ok Pidge, i wont push you im sorry for making you uncomfortable. Thats is something id never want to do to you..."

He gently put his hand on her shoulder. Pidge sighed and looked down she started to pull at the finger tips of the gloves and slowly pulled them off one by one. Lance watched he, he took the gloves from her that she had just removed not noticing the scars on her arms at first.

Once he noticed them he was a little shocked, he has not expected that from her. But it all made sense now, she didn't want to reveal this to the others that's the problem with the dress, the gloves. He felt so bad for her now.

" Pidge im s-"

"Lance lets not talk about it ok.." 

She said cutting him off as she slipped on the gloves on. Once they was on she stood up and looked up at him. 

" i lost my dad and my brother on the same day, it wasn't easy. Id like it if we could keep this between us. I really don't want Matt finding out either..."

Lance nodded, he really did fell sorry for her. She had been hurting and when they first got out here all she wanted to do was find them and what did he do? He shouted at her and told her she couldn't leave. He regretted saying that. He wanted to curl up and disappear right now, how could he of said that to her.

" hey Pidge, im here for you ok ? Im sorry i didn't see how hurt you was sooner..."

" Im here for you too Lance..Thanks for being understanding..."

She looked up at him with a kind gentle smile, one that strangly made him weak. Why ? He felt his heart beat increase. 

" Pidge...you lo-"

" wooooo-o-O-OAh!"

Lance and Pidge froze, that voice. It wasn't Pidge or Lance. The both slowly turned their head to stare at the person who owned the voice like, something that only happens really in movied and books.

A very proud Hunk stood by the door with a massive grin spread across his face. He looked like a proud mom, or a shipper who's otp just became canon. 

" Pidge you look amazing!!" 

Hunk called from the door he walked over to her with a spring in his step, Pidge rubbed the back of her neck blushing at the compliment. Lance took a step back from the two and smiled crossing his arms, now he was the proud mom.

" of course she does, i helped. Even without all this fancy stuff she still amazing though Hunk." 

" of yes off course but the dressed and everything looks really nice on her."

Pidge is just standing there awkwardly while the two says nice things about her, her face getting redder by the second. Its like they forgot she was there, she's was smaller than them she wouldn't be surprised if they did.

" geeee is it hot in here or is it just me ?"

Pidge asked as she fanned her self, Lance's brain was on auto pilot so he forgot who he was talking to.

" no its just you~"

Lance said with a smirk, he meant physically hot and the two other people in the room definitely picked up on this .Hunk and Pidge stared at him in shock, did he just flirt with Pidge ?

3....2...1...

" oh my god ! Im so sorry! i- blah- oh my - i - no i mean you - ahh im sorry!!" 

Lance freaked out finally realizing what he had said, Pidge and Hunk just looked at each other and broke out into laughter. Lance was just a blushing mess, he crossed his arms pouting like a baby, it was cute Pidge thought.

"Hah..its ok Lance i know you didn't mean it.." 

Pidge said as she wiped the tears away that had formed in her eyes from laughing.

" huh? What? I mean you are beautiful though Pidge..."

Pidge is a blushing mess again, he just said it like it was nothing. But it wasn't just nothing...not to her..

"Idiot dont say stuff like that so casually!"

She huffed off back into the changing rooms to get undressed. Lance looked so very confused, he didn't understand what he had said wrong. He looked at Hunk for answers but he just shook his head.


	5. Pidge is Katie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I’m so so sorry I’ve had this in my archive notes and stuff for a while when I wrote it was unhappy with it so I saved it and was gonna come back and do it again. I read over it and changed a bit but not a lot, I’m still not 100% satisfied but I feel like I need to get this finished ^^” sorry it’s taken so long. College took up more time than expecting, already got the next chapter ready I think they’ll only be three more.

The ball was two weeks away now and well Pidge, let just say she was very unsure about wearing a dress. It just wasn't her anymore but, Lance...he liked it. The way he looked at her when she stepped out in the dress, he had never looked at her like that before. She liked it, she wanted him to look at her like that again, she wanted him to see her for the girl she was.

Pidge was a girl, that was something she was sure about. But she wasn't a girly girl like Allura, she got along with boys better than girls. Clearly look at her and Hunk and then her and Allura. She was a girl but she wasn't the type of girl boys liked. If she wanted to be seen as a boy then she wouldn't of corrected her friends about being female.

Pidge feels comfortable with her friends and how they see her, they knew who she was and the was no secrets, that made her happy. Sometimes she just wished Lance would see her the same way he saw Allura, or any pretty space girl. Why did he treat her differently ? 

No. Why did she care ? Why did this bother her?...

Pidge sighed closed a few windows on her laptop saving her dater. She was sat in her lab at her desk next to green, it was pretty late and she assumed everyone else would be in bed now. Pidge looked over at her lion and smiled standing up. 

" hey girl, do you think i should wear a dress to the ball? do you think Lance would...do you think he'd care ? Ugh since when did i care what he thought !" 

Pidge looked down holding her chest, it felt tight and she felt ill. Like she was sick, but Pidge knew she wasn't she was perfectly well...

"Why?...."

Pidge heared her lab doors hiss open and she jumped looking back to see who it was. Of course it was none other than Lance himself. What was he doing ? Why was he awake ?

" L-Lance ?..."

He gave her a little wave as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Hey Pidge can we talk?.."

"um you want to talk with me? Umm suuure ?." 

"Umm youre a girl ? I mean i know you are but you like know what girls like ?"

Pidge frowned and stared at Lance with a rather confused expression.. 

"well im female yes Lance but im not really girly like Allura, maybe you're better off asking her?.."

" that's the thing its about her..."

Allura? Of course..why did that bother her, why did that sting. He liked Allura. Right he liked her...he liked pretty girls.

" what is it Lance?..."

She looked visibly upset and unhappy about the conversation now and Lance being so obvious of this fact continued to talk. 

" well i was thinking about the ball," of course he was " well i was thinking about maybe asking her to dance but..." 

He blushed looking away embarrassed.

"could you possibly have any tips for me?...on how to maybe ask her ? Get her to like me ?

Pidge sighed and groaned turning he back to him and dragging her feet as she walked back to her chair and sat down in it.

" be yourself Lance, what happens happens. i get you're in love with her but i hate to tell you this im not sure she see's you the same way...You dont choose who you fall in love with, don't force it ok?..."

Lance sighed walks over to her and leaned against her desk looking down. he knew she was right, he knew Allura didn't feel the same...or that's whatever though and how they saw it.

"Do you believe in love at first sight ?.."

Pidge looked up at him in complete disbelief but then again, this was Lance of course he believed in that kind of thing. 

"Kinda, in your head you have this image of the perfect person for you. Certain futures can posses that you see as beautiful, usually love a first sight will happen when you see someone who you see as beautiful. The way you see beauty is different to how i or anyone else sees it, when you see someone who fits the description of beauty you obviously feel an attraction. its not love you feel just an attraction to how they look..."

Lance looked over at her frowning slight as he crossed his arms.

"well gee i feel like a jerk for ever thinking i feel in love with someone at first sight now..." 

He sighed looking down as he bit his gum.

"i like Allura but the is someone on earth i was drawn to a long time ago, i hardly know her but i still think about her today...I think her name was Katie"

Pidge looked back up at him confused, she doesn't remember the being a Katie in the class. Well other than herself but only Shiro and Matt knew her real name. 

" Katie? I dont remember anyone called Katie.."

" oh she didn't go their, she kinda just ran into me one night and she had beautiful long wavey hair with golden eyes and..." 

Lance looked down at Katie...3....2..Nope he doesn't see it.

" she was pretty cool, ah must of been smart too to break into the garrison." 

He smiled at Pidge while she stared back at him suprisded. That was her, she was the Katie. But then that was Lance's room that night, Lance helped her he also liked her ??...no....Katie looked like a normal girl then, it was dark he could hardly see her. He just like her because she was a girl, Lance doesn't like her now...she looked down.

" so you just like her because you think shes pretty ?..."

"No! I....maybe that was it back then..maybe....but i still wish i had the chance to get to know her. Sorry."

" Katie was probably a really horrible person, i bet she was a stupid idiot. Who would break into the garrison anyway? The garrison is a horrible place. "

" huh? What do you mean ? You don't even know her, you broke into the garrison too!"

Pidge stood up slamming her hands on the desk.

" oh my god Lance how dumb can you be, yes i broke into the garrison ! With good reason to! Open you damn eyes Katie is right here!"

Lance stared down at her shocked as Pidge avoided lifting her head up to look up at him. The was a small awkward silence before Lance spoke again.

"...it was you?..."

"Yes Lance, i was the one you dragged into you room that night when i was running away from the garrison..."

" but-i-huh? Why didn't you tell me !?" 

"Because! I didn't know it was you...it was too dark to see what you looked like.."

" oh..." 

Lance looked down at his feet as he blushed a little. 

" you like flirting with girls who aren't into you dont you Lance?.."

" well i mean no i just i um wow this is awkward.."

" why? Whats awkward about it ? Once upon a time i actually looked like a girl and you tried to flirt with me because my shadow looked like a girl whats so wrong with that ?"

" What ? No its just, its because its you, you know ?"

" what's so wrong about that ? Thanks a lot!" 

She glared at him clearly upset by his words, what was wrong with her ? Yea she wasn't a princess, yea she wasn't as pretty as Allura but damn she was a girl too and she had feelings. Feelings he had hurt.

" just forget about it, forget everything!"

She looked away from him fighting back the tears, she wiped her eyes. 

"Ugh... I'm going to bed.."

" Pidge wai-"

Before he could get a word in she ran it the room and the doors shut behind her. But before she left a photo fell out of her pocket, it was her and her brother. 

Lance went over a picked it up, he looked down at it and sighed. 

" Katie...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I think Katie is beautiful most of what said is how Katie see’s her self. I personally think Katie is like Haruhi out of ours high school host club. If she was trans and people was calling her but the pronouns she wanted then why would she correct them? It’s just my opinion. You have the right to yours if you see her as trans I won’t stop that. But this is my take on her character please don’t be mad >~<


	6. The mission

The ball was a week way but that didn't mean they didn't still have to fight and defend the universe.

Pidge and Lance had been sent on a mission together, it was only a small mission the two was best suited for it. Lance with his sniper skills and Pidge with her brains.

The was an abondoned galra base near by, Pidge was to go in get any information they could from the computers while Lance covered her. They was going to take red because she was there fasted so they could get in and get out no problems.

Easy right ? Right....

“ Allura please send Hunk or Shiro or anyone please not me ???”

Lance and Pidge had been called, Pidge had gotten to Allura first. She knew what the mission was and who she had to go with, she didn’t mind doing the mission. who she had to go with was the problem. After their little argument Pidge had been working her butt off to avoid Lance and she was doing so well to. The vents was a perfect hiding place for her. 

“ Pidge I don’t see what the problem is, you’ve been avoiding Lance and I know about your little hiding place too..”

Allura said as the blue mouse crawled up onto her shoulder, Allura smiled and petted its head with her finger. Pidge glared at the mouse.

“ ugh I was ratted out by a mouse, how sad... look Allura I can’t go with Lance, Lance is-“

“ I’m what?”

A voice came from behind Pidge, she slowly turned to face the owner of the voice. Lance... boy did he feel awkward and out of place. He was in the room with two people he had “liked” hah fun.

“ nothing...”

Pidge walked past Lance and to the door that he had jut walked in threw. 

“ I’ll go get ready...”

“ great, thank you Pidge”

Lance looked back at Pidge and watched her leave, though she was gone he still felt awkward and out of place.

“ so... I’m going to assume we have a mission?”

“ yes I’m afraid so, Lance is everything alright between the two of you? The is clearly tension between you two. Has something happened ?”

Lance sighed and rubbed the back of his neck looking down.

“ yeaaa... I guess you could say we both found something out about each other we didn’t know before...don’t worry I’m sure it will blow over, I hope ?”

He smiled sadly, he really didn’t like this feeling he had in his stomach. It was like he was going to be sick but and his heart it felt tight. He bit the inside of his gum as he made his way to get his armour then to meet Pidge at his lions.

She was already there, arms crossed looking down at the ground as as she leaned against the paw of the red lion. She looked up at lance as she heard the door open, she gave him a cold glare as he got up and walked over to him.

“Let’s just get this over with already...”

“ so you can go back to avoiding me again?...”

“ yup exactly..” 

Lance sighed as red lowered her head and opened up for the two of them, Pidge walked in first Lance watched her then followed behind. He took his seat while Pidge stood the the corner looking away from him. He typed in the destination Allura had given then and once he was done they was off. 

The lions eyes lit up yellow and she roared loudly that echoed threw the castle then took off out of the castle quickly. The was no talking on the travel just awkward shuffling coming from behind Lance. The two felt so awkward and uncomfortable around each other, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to send these two out together..at least the place was going to be abandoned.

Lance landed Red careful and looked back at Pidge as he got up out of his seat. Before he could say anything she was already out the lion down the ramp and heading into the base. Lance sighed and hugged his head has he dragged his feet following after her.

But once he got out there he had lost sight of Pidge, he looked around worried.

“Ka- Pidge ??”

Pidge wasn’t far she stuck her head out from around the corner. 

“ don’t ever call me that...I’m over here...”

Lance sighed relieved and jogged over to her , he then saluted her smiling.

“ yes madam !”

That just caused Pidge to groan and roll her eyes, she really wasn’t in the mood for his games right now. She pulled up a map with a small device she had brought this her, she searched for the main computer room he found it and followed the map around with out saying a word to Lance. Lance frowned and just followed behind her, he formed his gun with his Bayard as he kept up his guard. Pidge pusher a button which opened a door, that was weird Lance thought. All the light was of it was dark and supposed to be abandoned why was the door still working...

“ Pidg-“

“ sh! “ 

“ but-“

“ Lance I don’t want to talk !”

Lance sighed and just carried on following her, but Lance was right to be worried about that door. It activated a system that turned the cameras on, it sent a message out to the closest Galra cruiser that someone was in the base and the was movement. 

Finally they got to the room and Pidge pugged in her USD and the computer turned on she started typing away getting what information she could hacking in getting the data she could. She soon came across the signal that had been sent out, she looked surprised and shocked.

“ what ? No no no no no!”

“ what is it Pidge?..”

“ shut up!”

Lance blinked a little surprised he had his back to her and his gun pointed to the door. He turned back around to look back at the screen, his eyes grew wide as he saw it...how far away the ship was. It... it was here, with in seconds it was on top of them. Voices. Foot steps. Yelling. They was here they was travelling threw the halls looking for them.

“ Pidge we need to leave “

“ no no no I’m not done just five more minutes!!”

Lance looked back at the door they was almost outside he heard their voices get closer.

“ KATIE !”

That name made her freeze up she sighed and took the pen drive out quickly and looked back at lance. 

“ ok let’s g-“

The door hissed open and the was a shot. It his Lance’s shoulder and he screamed in pain as he gripped his shoulder. Pidge looked at him in shock, her eyes then fell on the Galra that had hit him. Lance went to shoot at them but before he could one charged over and knocked him out. His body went limp and fell to the floor with a thud, they kicked away his Bayard.

“ LANCE !!” 

Katie screamed tearing up, as she looked down at his body she then glared hard at the galra. She got her Bayard and shot it threw the robot chest next to the galra, but as her focused was on the galra the galra pointed his gun at Pidge and shot her side. She let out a loud painful scream, that got threw to lance. He groaned as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He saw the galra had a big grin on his face. Then the was a thud behind him, he groaned and pushed himself up and looked back at Pidge he was in her knees holding her bleeding side tears running down her cheeks, she looked over at Lance. He felt horrible he was blaming himself.

“ Lance look out !!” 

The Galra has come up behind him and got his sword ready to finish Lance off, he quickly formed his shield and blocked he attack. He looked around for his Bayard. The galra smirked at him.

“ looking for this ?”

He held up Lance Bayard, Lance glared at him hard he stood in front of Lance protectively. 

“ Lance...”

Pidge spoke weakly, she was losing a lot of blood. But she held her Bayard out to him, he looked back confused for a moment before taking it. The Bayard formed into a gun and he pointed it. To the galra, he was surprised he wasn’t expecting it to work he shot him in the head. Before the galra could do anything. He body felt to the ground. The was a louder thud than Lance was expecting then he looked back at Pidge and saw she was also out cold now. 

“ KATIE !!”


End file.
